


Inside

by mansikka



Series: A Series Of Steps [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: “Have you ever done this to yourself?”





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) ***please see the series notes so you know what to expect*** x

“Have you ever done this to yourself?”

At the gentle though insistent circling of a thumb over his hole, Alec’s throat clicks, and he shakes his head rapidly back and forth.  

“Do you want me to?” Magnus prompts, his voice soothing, and reassuring, letting Alec know he’ll take this as slow as he needs him to, pull back without hesitating the moment he asks.

Alec thinks back over the last couple of weeks. How they’ve undressed each other, mapped each other out, drawn the filthiest groans and sweetest of gasps from one another’s lips with the caress of palms and fingers. Fallen asleep sated in one another’s arms more times than he can count.  

But this is the first time Magnus’ fingers have explored _here_ , and his kisses over Alec’s shoulder are careful, checking his face before he does anything else.

Alec thinks of all the fantasies he’s had about Magnus touching him, and him touching Magnus, and doesn’t think he can get his words out to say how much he _wants_. He gives a slow nod instead, tilting his chin up so Magnus knows to lean in and kiss him, then lingers there with a gentle smile.

“You don’t have to want it—to want to try this,” Magnus tells him, brushing his lips over Alec’s and pulling back to monitor his expression. But then Alec’s fearing he’s misunderstood him, so leans up to cup his face and drag him down for a longer kiss, sighing as their foreheads drop together.  

“I want everything,” he manages to whisper, though why the volume of his words makes any difference to what he’s telling him, Alec doesn’t know.  

“Everything?” Magnus repeats, just as quiet.

“Yes,”

Magnus stares back at him unblinking, and it’s a wonder to Alec then that _he_ could make this beautiful, soulful creature before him pause for anything. And the last thing he wants him to do is have even a little doubt.

“Yes,” he repeats, reaching down and forming a loose grip around his cock, smiling as Magnus hums, “I want you. I want everything with you. Every way we can,”

Magnus rocks into his hand a couple of times almost absently, before smiling back at him. “Does that mean—”

“I want you in me, Magnus,” Alec manages to stutter out, leaning to capture his mouth as he says it, “I wanna be in _you_. I want… I want everything,”

Alec tells himself he’s not going to die of shame for getting out the vaguest of words that cover all he’s meaning, but the heated look on Magnus’ face, and the way he blinks away brown to be replaced by amber, tells Alec it’s exactly enough.

“I want… all of you,” Magnus tells him, rolling close and covering him with his body, frantic kisses pressed over his neck and cheeks before claiming his mouth.  

“Good,” Alec smiles, sweeping his hands over Magnus’ back and hugging him close.  

“Though today,” Magnus adds, swallowing hard, “let me… let me show you how this feels. Let me… let me show you what it’s like,”

He accompanies his words with fingers slotted down between them, and a firmer press of a fingertip between Alec's cheeks. Alec rolls up the fraction he’s able to, to press against it, to show that he wants it, and Magnus hums, dropping his face down into his neck.

“Turn over for me,” he urges, pulling back so Alec’s got room to, and Alec is flipping himself over, face pressed into the pillow, pleading with his heart to calm. Magnus guides him how he wants him, parting his legs just enough for Magnus to be able to sit between, and Alec grabs on to the edge of the pillows to anchor himself as Magnus slowly begins to mold his cheeks, then pulls them apart and presses him open with his thumbs.

A shiver of apprehension ripples through Alec, his throat and cheeks aflame with blush, but then Magnus is gently circling his thumb over his hole again, and that embarrassment is replaced with a clenching sense of need that has him pressing firm into the bed.

Magnus hums, seeming to approve of the movement, and Alec hears him click his fingers, turns his head enough to catch a glimpse of slickness covering them before his hand is shifting out of sight again.  

At the slicker circling of Magnus’ thumb against him that dips a little more insistently, Alec tenses up, but then Magnus is draping himself half-over him, mouthing over his shoulder, rutting against his thigh, and Alec flexes his hips back a little to tell him to keep going.  

“Let me in,” Magnus requests, pressing his chin into Alec’s shoulder, and waiting for him to look back at him, not moving until he’s sure he has his agreement. And when he nods, Alec feels his cheeks pressed apart again, and a fingertip slowly slid into him, a sharp, slick intrusion that his body wants to fight against, but that he breathes through, nodding to encourage Magnus to keep going.  

When Magnus stops moving, Alec tentatively clenches around his finger, and flexes his hips back a touch.  

“Alexander,” Magnus mumbles into his skin, and then he’s withdrawing that finger just as slow, working it in and out of him for a few strokes before the pressure changes for Alec, and he starts to feel tiny sparks of pleasure shooting through him instead. Why he’s surprised, he doesn’t know, since that’s sort of the entire point of this, but he blinks his eyes open wide and looks back at Magnus, only to see him smiling with a cautious kind of triumph.

“That okay?” he asks, still stroking that same steady rhythm. Alec manages to nod, and flexes his hips back again, and that encouragement has Magnus reaching deeper, changing the angle a little. Those sparks of pleasure flare out wider, and then Magnus is pressing, exploring, humming in approval as Alec whimpers out in surprise at the harder burst of pleasured warmth seeping through him, rocking back on Magnus’ finger to feel it again.

“Good?”

“Good,” Alec blasts back at him in agreement, having a confused moment of pressing his cock against the bed to relieve some of the friction there, and wanting to arch back for more of what Magnus is doing to him. Especially as Magnus seems to be helplessly rocking against his side, digging his hardness into him to show just how much _he’s_ enjoying this as well.

“Look at you,” Magnus breathes, humming against his shoulder and repeatedly mouthing over it, before withdrawing his finger and beginning to press back in with two.

Alec moans at the wider intrusion, tenses briefly at the slight sting of it, then flexes his hips back to encourage Magnus again, and sinks to the pillow with a hard moan at the thicker feeling of being filled.

“That’s good,” he manages to stutter out, sliding wider the leg Magnus isn’t trapping between his own and using the extra leverage to urge Magnus deeper. Magnus moans against his shoulder, and angles his wrist a little sharper, humming there as Alec calls out.

Magnus shuffles closer still then, raises himself up at an awkward angle so he can flick his tongue into his mouth in time to his fingers sliding in to his ass. Alec gasps and groans his way through it, his hips jerking back of their own accord, the surprise of how good he’s feeling making him greedy for more.

“Up on your knees,” Magnus mutters against him, and they’re rearranging, with Magnus pressing a soft hand to his shoulders so Alec knows to keep the rest of him flat against the bed, wanting to feel embarrassed for way he’s exposing himself, aware of the coolness at his tip for his precum drying there as the air hits it, but only able to concentrate on the way Magnus strokes over his ass then presses his fingers back inside.  

Magnus’ free hand is all over him, exploring, stroking, kneading as his fingers plunge deeper into him, and Alec’s left stuttering when without warning he adds a third. He moans his way through it, arching his back, vaguely aware of the praise continually falling from Magnus’ mouth.  

He gasps his way through Magnus scissoring him open, whimpers as he repeatedly strikes at his prostate, cries out as Magnus shifts behind him and the movement is followed by a warm, wet tongue between the fingers that are holding him open. He calls Magnus’ name desperately, trying to warn him he won’t last, whimpering at the withdrawal of his fingers and the kiss that covers his hole.

Magnus runs soothing hands over his hips then, urges him once more on to his back, arranges his legs with his feet pressed into the bed and his thighs splayed wide, before settling between them cross-legged.

“Another time,” he says, with a wicked smile, “I’m going to see if I can get you to come just on my tongue,” which leaves Alec squirming beneath him; both for the honesty of his words, and with the ghost of thoughts of him doing just that, making him reach out for Magnus and pull him down for a needy kiss.

“Will you do something for me, Alexander?” Magnus asks when he sits back up, and Alec’s feeling so incredible he thinks he could probably give him the world. If he could bring himself to move from the bed, of course, which currently, he can’t.

“Anything,” he agrees anyway, arching up again as Magnus presses his fingers back into him to explore. He’s surprised when Magnus’ other hand grips lightly around his wrist, bringing it up from where it was pressed against the sheets, and moving it so Alec knows to grip his fingers around himself.  

He tenses for a second, because although he’s touched himself multiple times—even more since the moment Magnus came into his life—he’s obviously never done this with an audience before. Though from the heat in Magnus’ eyes as he stares down at him, Alec thinks he’s not going to have to do much to please him; already Magnus looks like he’s about three seconds from knocking his hand away and taking over himself.

“Alexander,” Magnus calls, reverent, resting one wide palm against Alec’s thigh as he continues to stroke into him, working out a rhythm that leaves Alec writhing and gasping. Alec’s sure he’s never felt this good, doesn’t know what to do with the dual pleasure of being both filled and stroked over, his hips juddering as he tries to chase even more of both.  

He’s getting close, and from the narrowing of Magnus’ eyes, he knows how close; they both speed up the movement of their hands, with Alec splaying his legs a little wider, imagining Magnus laid out before him like this and arching up at the thought.  

“Alec,” Magnus urges, and they lock eyes, the sound of skin on skin serving as a background to Alec’s increasingly urgent gasps. And the heat in him begins to crest, with Alec working himself over furiously as Magnus presses his fingers harder into him, until Alec's hips are curling up away from the bed and he’s wailing, head pressed back into the pillow as his body clenches up, riding his orgasm out before slumping back against the bed with a huff.  

Magnus’ fingers are still inside him, and when Alec can force his eyes open, it’s to find him staring down at him intensely, one hand curled around his own cock.

“Let me do that,” he whispers, sliding Magnus’ hand away to replace it with his own. Magnus braces over him between his legs, his necklaces trailing over Alec’s ribs, both of them staring down at Alec’s hand on him.

It doesn’t take long; apparently Magnus is already so worked up from just watching Alec, that after just a dozen or so pulls he’s groaning, splattering over Alec’s chest, and having to lock his elbow where he’s braced against the bed so he doesn’t land on him.  

Magnus raises his eyes to look at him then, gives him a tired smile, waving a lazy hand in the air to clean them up as has become a habit for them, and tumbles to Alec’s side, wrapping an arm around his middle and huffing against his shoulder.  

“Thoughts?” Magnus says sleepily after a couple of minutes, and Alec finds strength enough to mumble out a non-word of response that earns him a huff of laughter into his skin. Alec flexes, feeling out that sensation of being opened up, and smiles to himself, rolling to his side so he can tuck Magnus beneath his chin, and wrap him up in his arms.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Alec hears Magnus whisper into his throat just as he’s falling asleep. He presses a kiss to the back of his hair and cradles him a little closer, whispering the same thing back.

* * *

 

 


End file.
